The need for methods of assessing the toxic impact of a compound, pharmaceutical agent or environmental pollutant on a cell or living organism has led to the development of procedures which utilize living organisms as biological monitors. The simplest and most convenient of these systems utilize unicellular microorganisms such as yeast and bacteria, since they are the most easily maintained and manipulated. In addition, unicellular screening systems often use easily detectable changes in phenotype to monitor the effect of test compounds on the cell. Unicellular organisms, however, are inadequate models for estimating the potential effects of many compounds on complex multicellular animals, in part because they do not have the ability to carry out biotransformations to the extent or at levels found in higher organisms.
The biotransformation of chemical compounds by multicellular organisms is a significant factor in determining the overall toxicity of agents to which they are exposed. Accordingly, multicellular screening systems may be preferred or required to detect the toxic effects of compounds. The use of multicellular organisms as toxicology screening tools has been significantly hampered, however, by the lack of convenient screening mechanisms or endpoints, such as those available in yeast or bacterial systems. In addition, previous attempts to produce toxicology prediction systems have failed to provide the necessary modeling data and statistical information to accurately predict toxic responses (e.g., WO 00/12760, WO 00/47761, WO 00/63435, WO 01/32928, and WO 01/38579).